The secret
by Tatsu87
Summary: Edd has a little "night-time" secret and Kevin going to find it out. Will it made him happy or rather not? A short one-shot about this secret...


**A short one-shot about Edd's little dirty secret. I was inspired by 2 things: the movie called "Magic Mike" and the EEnE episoded called "Hand me down Ed". I couldn't resist to made this, I hope you'll enjoy. Oh, and sorry for my english, it's not my native tongue, so please correct me gently if I made mistakes. ono**

* * *

In the past if somebody told me that I'll be together with sockhead, I laughed at them and to top to it all I'll beat them up. Back then when we were kids he was the lamest from the Eds. However he was always smart and he was charitable. But since then many years had passed and everything changed. Me too, but he even more. Just like something 'broke' in him, he became agressive, which couple with his intelligence was dangerous. But I didn't mind it, because he was mine… with all of his knowledge and aggression, and I was the man, who can control them. And he can do it with me, so we're quits.

Today augurs interesting. Finally I'll know what was the reason Edd went from home for all night long many times, and after it he tumbled into the bed beside me dog tired. At that time he were totally useless. He never told me what he was doing in those nights. But tomorrow will be the day we're rejoice or more grieve each other. And as a suprise for this event, I'll know what was Double-D's secret.

Oh, anyway, my name is Kevin Barr, if it wasn't obvious yet. The tale behind our relationship is not significant now and it's a really long story, maybe next time I'll unfold now concentrate on this story, okay?

This nigth started as every other night. If we want to be punctual the date was 5th of October. Edd and me were in each others arms and laying on the bed. We're enjoy ing the warm inside the room while we're watching some cheap movie in the TV. I felt my eyelids became more and more heavier because the 'awesome' TV programme.

„Kevin, are you awake?" Edd's voice ousted my sleepiness out from my eyes.

„Mmm… more or less."

„Our anniversary will be tomorrow…" Edd started.

„Yeah, I know… and what would you want? Should I buy you some heart-shaped pillows and invite you to a romantic dinner just like a married couple?"

„No. But if you're such a dick, I suppose you don't want to know where I go almost every night. In turn I think over to tell it to you but now…"

„Don't fuck with me, of course I want to know!" I took up his short, but I already knew I'll need more than words to propitiate him.

„Well, I'll deliberate it…" he started to chew upon it, but before he could continue, I slipped down my hand into his undershorts and grabbed his penis. „Mmmm… go on, maybe you can persuade me to tell you…" he grinned as my hand worked faster. I knew I'll win from now, I was always too good in things like this.

Of course I won this 'fight' against Edd. I still don't know what was his secret exactly, but I was on the right way to find it out. I got an adress where I bounded right now. That dork inculcated it in me that I must go after 11 at night to this place. He already left home at 8 pm, so I thought we'll meet there.

The cool air of the autumn's night burnt my nose and ears as I walked on the street. I went as fast as I can in the obscureness of the street lights. Soon I found the building which was pretty uninviting. It's look like a cellarage. Above a big, rusty iron-door was a purple neon sign with the name of the club. The door opened creakingly as I stepped in. The inside of the pleasure-ground was demanding. On the right side was a long bar, on the left were some private pits where the guests can discuss detachedly and at the center were some tables and chairs. However the most conspicuous was the stage with the poles between the ceiling and the floor. _„Mmm, there will be an interesting show tonight. But where the hell is Edd?"_ I thought myself as I watch over the people and walked to the bar to order a drink. After I didn't find Double-Dwebb nowhere, I hoped I'll see him behind the bar as a bartender. Insted of him a little pretty woman breezed in to serve me.

„A tequila please…" I said and I saw through the crowd, but I still didn't find Edd. But I recognized that the most of the people are men. And many of them were together. Just like in a gay bar… „That bastard Double-D…" I grounted it out under my nose, and the woman turned his head to me.

„I beg for your pardon, but you said Double-D?" she asked as he tended me out.

„Yep. Maybe you know him?" I asked her suprisedly.

„Of course, everybody knows him in this club. Is he your acquaintance?"

„Yeah, he's my boyfriend for some time past." I replied and drank my tequila. „One more please."

„Oooh, you're surely Kevin. He speaks about you all the time, but you don't know this from me, okay? And you're the house's guest then." she said it with smile.

„All right, I think I don't understand a fuckin' word about this shit…" I was totally confused.

„You'll understand everything soon." she tittered as she stepped aside to serve others.

„Oh, shit…" I was angry, I really hated when somebody knows more than me, especially from someone who I loved. The lights faded soon, the colors went into purple just like the neon sign of the club, and it's aimed at the stage. The music started to rumble from the speakers in the ceiling and walls, the audience moved closer to the stage. I refrained from the crowd and stayed standing at the bar. It didn't take a minute and a figure showed up at the entrance of the stage. He was illuminated from back with sharp light, only his silhouette was visible. But it was obvious there will be show soon. As the figure came closer and closer to the edge of the stage the light behind him slowly faded away so we could see him more and more. I gaped at him as I recognized who was the showman. I think I won't bespeak a secret if I tell you the figure was Edd. Probably everybody knew it and it's one of those things I was the last who find it out. Int he end, it's better late than never, don't you think?

The crowd shouted Double-D's name out loudly as he showed up. From under his black leather jacket only his pale and desirable skin emerged, the black leather trousers was tight on his legs. His appearance was fucking thrilling. I asked myself a question, why he not wear clothes like these at home? But I'll ask it from him later. However it wasn't the only question I concieved.

Edd came closer more and more for the beat of the music. He made motions which totally turned me on. I barely stood against to go on to the stage and tear off all of his clothes. After a short time I realized it's not necessarry as he dropped his jacket off and he continued his dance half naked from now. The purple light overwhelmed every little detail of his body. I started to draw near to the stage slowly when I saw a shifty grin on his face. It was so typical of him. He catched sight of me, he stared straight at me. From now on he danced for me, I knew it, I felt it. I requited his grin, but to tell the truth if I had choice I bundled everyone out from the bar, or at least beat them up, so no one could watch what belongs to me. Edd went on all four and he moved his hip and groin under the banner of dance made me totally speachless. He stared at me with his cold blue eyes all along, his focus stayed on me. Just like mine stayed on he. However in my pants something stirred as the memories from nights we spend together came into my head. _„At least I know where these movements came from." _I thought myself as I got through the crowd so I could watch him from front of the stage directly. Edd stood up slowly, he leaned his back against the pole and he took off his trousers. There was not too much what covered his body, only the beanie on his head and a red G-string. But... oh man, I had never seen sexier striptease in my whole life. The crowd went mad from him. And I went mad from the crowd. For God's fuckin' sake, why are all these people here?

Edd started to come closer to me. He knelt down before me slowly, his stomach was on the same level with my head because the high stage. He returned my grin as I looked up to him then he grabbed my head and pulled it to his groin. I didn't know what to do so sudden. It was the crowd's fault, if there wasn't so much people I wouldn't have to think what to do in a situation like this…

I stroked Edd's stiff thighs when I felt his hand takes mine and removed it from there. I looked up at him in astonishment as he leaned to my ears and whispered:

„No touchies, the guest can't allow to lay hands onto the dancers…" he smiled at me. And I kept on watching the show confused and turned on. _„How can I not touch him when he's all mine?!" _the question occured to me but then I was lead to the conclusion it's good rule so nobody could touch him or I'll rip off their dicks. Grin showed up on my face again as Double-D moved back to the pole. He jumped onto it just like a grasshopper. He started to whirl around as he hung on it with his popliteal and one of his hands. After short time he turned upside down and he made some amazing stunt. On his body sweat showed up. Just like on mine, I didn't know how long I could hold myself back. _„If I know this sooner…"_ I mused in myself as I stared at Edd's beautiful body. His muscles tautened from the physical effort, his chest went up and down prolifically. The audience maybe couldn't see these little things, but I knew him well, what kind of person he was in everyday life and of course in bed. A true wild cat, and after this I won't be suprised about anything. To tell the truth, I enjoyed the show, but I didn't understand something. Why he disclosed what's his 'secret' just now? _„Maybe he's afraid if I'll leave him… but geez, he can find better than me anytime…." _I paniced as I sank deeper in this train of thoughts. He could get anybody from here, who would be so fool not to be happy with Double-D after a show like this?

Edd noticed the fear in my face because he stopped his dance and walked to me. He cowered then asked:

„Didn't you enjoy the show?"

„I did, there is nothing I could enjoy more, but…" he interrupted my words as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to the stage.

„What… what the fuck are you doin'?!" I tried to exclaim against it but everybody's watching us. Edd put an arm around my neck and kissed me. It was a long, deep and passionate kiss and of course I requited it. I clenched in his ass and it was necessarry to held myself back not to go further. The crowd… the fuckin' crowd again. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around Edd's shoulders.

„All right people, there's nothing to see, keep moving, the show's ended!" I said it sullenly. What I got for it was loud growl of the crowd. I didn't give a shit about it, I turned back to Edd and I grabbed his shapely ass again which was covered with nothing and I whipped him up into my lap.

„We can continue it at home… I have a suprise too, but unfortunately I can't give it to you here." I grinned into his face. The thrist in me for his body were bigger with every moment, it was hard to not to fuck him right here.

„I can't wait for it. Oh, Kevin… what was that worried face just now?" he asked me under his breath.

„Umm, ya know… sooo... okay, we're together for a year by now. But who knows, you can get tired of me anytime. And after this show I felt I don't have too much chance to stay together with you. Just look around, there's so many better guy than me, and…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edd kissed me again. I just wanted to unburden my heart to him…

„You don't need to be afraid of this. If I want to do such a thing, I could already did it. But I don't want 'Mr. perfect person', I just want somebody who can accept me with all of my mistakes. So you don't need to worry, okay?"

„All right… then prove it." I said as I stared into his eyes.

„I will. We just need to got home." he said and gave a kiss in my forehead as we walked down from the stage slowly.


End file.
